El fin de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 2
by Ragna Weasley Hamato
Summary: Clove iba a volver, tomada de la mano de Cato. Estaba segura... Pero el Capitolio tenía otra cosa en mente. One-Shot. Final Alternativo. Pésimo Summary.


_**Hola, es la primera vez que escribo sobre THG... Decidí hacer un One-Shot... espero que le guste :)**_

_**Los Juegos del Hambre, no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, solo disfruto escribiendo sobre ellos.**_

* * *

Estaba en el suelo, esperando a la muerte. Thresh sostenía una piedra del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, mi fin se acercaba.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita?! ¡¿La has matado?!- Gritó.

Comencé a retroceder en cuatro patas. No quería terminar así.

**Iba a volver, tomada de la mano de Cato. Estaba segura.**

-¡No! ¡No fui yo!-

-¡Has dicho su nombre!- Gritó, perdiendo el control. -¡¿La cortaste en pedacitos cómo ibas a cortar a esta chica?!- Su cara se retuerce de rabia, y de dolor. Veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Yo no…!-

Thresh se acerca hacia mí con la piedra. Levanta la piedra, pero no me golpea, veo cómo es atravesado con una lanza y su sangre me salpica en la cara. Se oye un cañonazo.

-Cato…- Suspiró aliviada. Me levanto del suelo y me lanzo a sus brazos. –Cato…- Repito, y sollozo. No me interesa que piensen que soy débil. Sólo quiero irme. Quiero volver a casa.

-Oh dios… Clove… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Cato. –Pensé que iba a perderte.-

Nos alejamos de allí para que recojan el cadáver de Thresh.

-Pensé… que te perdería…- Repite. -Que no volveríamos juntos…-

-Volveremos juntos. Lo sé.- Lo miro a los ojos, y trato de sonreír. -Asesinemos a la Chica en Llamas y dejemos que la naturaleza se encargue del Chico Amoroso.- Digo rápidamente. Sólo quiero que todo eso se termine, y que podamos volver juntos.

-Sé muy bien donde corté. No le queda mucho tiempo.- Dice Cato con una sonrisa triunfadora y luego se voltea para darme un corto beso en los labios.

Caminamos durante horas, pero no había rastro de los del 12. Oímos un cañonazo.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-

-No lo sé.- Responde. –Quizá el Chico Amoroso, o la Comadreja.-

De pronto, el cielo se oscurece. Suena el himno y en el cielo aparecen los rostros de La Comadreja y Thresh.

-Creo que llego la hora.- Digo mirando a mi compañero. –Los Vigilantes están aburridos…-

-Vamos a acabar con ellos.-

**Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Oímos unos alaridos. **Demonios.**

-Mutaciones…-

-¡No es justo!- Se quejó Cato y pasó un brazo a mí alrededor. –Esas cosas acabaran con ellos y nos quitarán la diversión.-

Sonrío ante su comentario.

-Adelantémonos a esas cosas.

-¡NO!- Se oye a lo lejos. -¡NO! ¡Peeta!

Se oye un cañonazo y aparece el rostro del Chico Amoroso en el cielo.

–Vamos. Rápido.- Le digo y le tomo la mano para comenzar a correr.

Corremos hacia la Cornucopia y allí está Katniss abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del Chico Amoroso con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus piernas estaban manchadas con sangre. **Demasiada sangre**.

Me conmoví por la escena, pero luego regresé a la realidad.

Era ella, o nosotros. Nadie me quitaría la oportunidad de regresar con Cato al Distrito 2, vivir cómo vencedores, juntos hasta el final de nuestros días.

Lancé un par de mis preciados cuchillos a esas bestias, mientras Cato las asesinaba con su lanza. Logramos sacar un par de nuestro camino y trepamos por la Cornucopia, esquivando las mordidas letales de los mutos que quedaban. Observé a Peeta, estaba muy herido, y tenía una gran herida en su pierna, de la cual aún brotaba sangre, había muerto desangrado. Uno menos. Sólo quedaba la Chica en Llamas.

Volví a observar a mí alrededor, y fijé mi vista en una de esas cosas… ¡NO! Era imposible… ella estaba muerta… Volví a mirar a los ojos de ese muto… y era real, eran sus ojos… los ojos de Glimmer. Los mutos eran ellos, los tributos. Me horroricé y miré a Cato, el no se había percatado de esto, caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaba a Katniss. Se acercó a ella y la empujó, quedó tendida en el suelo con su cabeza colgando de la Cornucopia.

-Clove, ¿Me harías los honores?-

Asentí. Me acerqué a ellos y lentamente tomé mi fiel cuchillo, la observe por unos segundos, se la veía destrozada, ensangrentada y parecía sin vida. Respiraba lastimosamente, esperando su final.

-¿Alguna última palabra?- Pregunté.

Ella soltó algunas lágrimas y pronunció:

-Peeta.-

Clavé rápidamente mi cuchillo en su cuello y cayó a los mutos. Se oyó un cañonazo y su rostro apareció en el cielo.

-¿Ya está?- Preguntó Cato y se acercó a mí.

-Supongo… ¿Ganamos?- Miré sus ojos azules grisáceos y lo besé.

Ese perfecto momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.-

-¿Qué?- Exclamé. -¡¿Qué?!-

Cato se quedó estático. Y balbuceó.

-Tú debes regresar.-

-No…- Las lágrimas y la furia comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. -¡No! No podría vivir sin ti…-

-Clove, te amo…- Dijo y me besó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Comencé a perder el control. No, él no podía hacerlo. -¡Cato!-

Observé cómo se tiró de la Cornucopia y sentí cómo todo sucedía en cámara lenta…

-¡CATO!-

Varios mutos tiraban de él, y con sus últimas fuerzas formó un "Te amo" con sus labios.

-Te amo…- Susurré y rompí en llanto, acababa de perderlo todo.

-¡Damas y caballeros me llena de orgullo presentarles a la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Clove Kentwell! ¡La tributo del Distrito 2!

**Recuerdo eso con dolor… Ya han pasado años… dos años sin Cato, dos años sin mi mejor amigo… sin mi primer amor. La vida sin él apesta. **

**-Cato…- Sollozo con un cuchillo en la mano. **

**Un corte para marcharme por siempre, eso necesito. **

**Paso en mi muñeca la hoja afilada de mi cuchillo. Y eso fue único que necesité para perder la sangre suficiente. La suficiente como para morir desangrada.**

**Sangre roja, brillante, espesa. **

**Sangre derramada por el estúpido Capitolio. **

**Sangre inocente como la de todos los tributos en la historia. Siempre había creído que ir a Los Juegos del Hambre era un honor... Pero siempre había estado ciega. Vivir tal experiencia en carne propia y perder a lo único que me hacía feliz me hizo ver todo claramente.**

**Mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia recordé los últimos momentos más hermosos de mi vida, cuando Cato vivía. Y luego, me desmayé.**

**Una brillante luz me cegó, me encontraba sentada en el suelo, y él se encontraba parado, frente a mí, vestido de blanco. **

**-¿Cato?- Dudé si esto era real.**

**-Clove…- Pronunció con escondiendo sus lágrimas de felicidad. –Te estuve esperando…-**

**-Lo sé.- Le sonreí y me levante.**

**Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la eternidad. Donde no habría más Juegos. Donde el Capitolio no interferiría más con nuestras vidas.**

* * *

_****__**Me rompió el corazón haber matado a Peeta y a Katniss :'c**_

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
